


Back in Seoul

by laurensdirection



Series: CHANGKI [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Seoul, changki, jerking off, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurensdirection/pseuds/laurensdirection
Summary: How do the members move on after one hot night in LA? Kihyun and Changkyun pretend they can forget but memories as sexy as the ones they created can’t be buried forever. Back in Seoul it gets harder and harder to ignore the feelings that started halfway across the world.





	Back in Seoul

**BACK IN SEOUL**

**SEQUEL TO LA NIGHTS - CAN BE READ AS STANDALONE**

It was a typical meeting at the company, yet at the same time, nothing felt normal at all. The members sat around a large conference table discussing the wrap of their tour and future plans and schedules. Changkyun yawned, desperately tired from jet lag and the fact that they’d been in the meeting for almost four hours. 

_ Are we trying to go for a world record here? _

They’d arrived back in Seoul only two nights ago and most of the members were struggling to adjust back to local time. It didn’t even matter since they would be flying out soon for other schedules and music video shoots. Being home even for a few days was a blend of happiness and exhaustion. But he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

What he_ would _trade was his left arm if it would end this meeting. Everyone yawned and barely paid attention to the staff and managers as they spoke. He caught Shownu closing his eyes and watched him doze off for a good five minutes before Minhyuk “accidentally” banged him on the knee to wake him up. Changkyun covered his mouth to hold in a laugh. 

“Sorry,” Shownu murmured and nodded, pretending like he knew what topic they were discussing. 

Most of the meeting had been a blur. It wasn’t just their tiredness though. It was the fact that one of their members were missing. They had done everything as a seven-member group so when someone was gone it felt like there was a hole. Today, that hole felt big and wide and twisted something in Changkyun’s stomach. 

It was a new feeling, the worry and guilt, because it was Kihyun who wasn’t there. 

On tour they all had aches and pains, occasionally got sick, but this time Kihyun was really hurt. He had tried to hide it and endure through the pain but one morning it was just too much. Changkyun remembered waking up in his bed at the hotel. He checked the group chat to remind himself what time they had to be ready to leave for the day. Instead he saw a message from their manager that read: _ Had to rush Kihyun to the hospital early this morning. He won’t be coming to schedules today. Will update later with news. _

Every member was on edge and nervous the entire day. For Changkyun it felt like hours lasted lifetimes. He kept clenching his hands and pulling at his hair. He didn’t understand what was going on and worry ate at him, little by little. Kihyun _ had _ to be okay. 

They didn’t find out until after a stage rehersal and some stupid interviews that Kihyun would be fine, but that things needed to change for the next few weeks. Since then their main vocal had been healing his fractured rib. The scans looked bad and the doctors said he’d been injured for a long time. Kihyun couldn’t dance but he wouldn’t let them stop him from singing. He deserved to step on the stage in LA and see the lightsticks in the Staples Center. _ Their _ lightsticks. _ Their _ Monbebe. 

It was the most incredible night. 

Until Kihyun clutched his side the entire ride back to the hotel and wouldn’t let anyone help him the days following the show. It made Changkyun want to scream. 

_ We all know you’re hurting. You don’t have to act so strong. _

The worst part of it all was that Changkyun missed Kihyun. It wasn’t just because they spent the night together or that he intimately knew _ exactly _ what it sounded like when he moaned, but because Kihyun was suddenly no longer there with them and that hole felt far too big. 

It was new, that worried, heavy feeling in his chest that kept his mind on his hyung. _ Was he eating well? Sleeping okay? Was he lonely without them? _

“Changkyun!” someone yelled at him in a high pitched voice. They banged a fist on the table to get his attention. 

“Changkyunnie!” Minhyuk shouted and snapped his fingers. 

He shook his head and cleared his mind, remembering where was was again. “Yes,” he replied in a bored tone. 

“Hongsik is trying to talk to you,” Hyungwon explained, motioning his hand towards their manager. He looked tired too, wearing a black oversized hoodie with the sleeves covering his hands. Most of their eyes had deep, purple marks underneath. 

“Yes, yes,” Changkyun refocused and helped finalize their schedule of promotions in Japan. 

Thirty minutes later they were finally, _ finally _ done with the meeting and all the members groaned from happiness. They checked their phones and mumbled plans for going out to eat. 

“Dinner?” Jooheon asked, grabbing Changkyun by the sleeve. 

“Let’s go get BBQ!” Minhyuk chimed in cheerfully. 

“I’m down,” Shownu wrapped an arm around Minhyuk’s shoulder. “There’s a good place not far from here.” 

The others nodded while Hoseok announced he was going to his studio. “I have something to work on.” 

The lie bubbled on his lips and came out faster than he could even think. 

“I need to go to my studio too,” he slowly said, realizing how easy the words came out. “Then I’ll go home soon.” 

It sounded natural and easy and the other’s left him with promises to see each other back at the dorm. What they didn’t know is that where was was headed now. He ignored the nagging thoughts in his mind that reminded him he was going straight there because of _ Kihyun_. 

!*!*!

Kihyun had gotten very used to being alone the last few weeks but what was strange was being in the dorm and having it be so _ quiet_. All the members were off at a planning meeting but he was strictly forbidden to attend. 

Since the doctors had explained to his managers how bad his injury had gotten over time because he neglected to tell them at the beginning, he’d been effectively cut off from group activities so he could heal. It made sense because they had so many schedules and a comeback soon, but it didn’t make it any easier. A lot of time was spent watching Netflix or sleeping or feeling the tiniest bit lonely. 

But being alone had its perks. Like right now when he had the entire dorm to himself.

_ I am going to take full advantage of this. Pri-va-cy. _

In his room he laid on freshly washed sheets with one arm tucked behind his head and the other resting on the soft dip of his stomach. Kihyun wore baggy grey sweatpants and a tight, plain white t-shirt. His mind had frequently wandered off to that night with Changkyun and instead of trying to push those thoughts away Kihyun finally let himself indulge. 

Their night together replayed in pieces as he slowly moved his hand over his stomach, pulling the soft cotton higher on his body. His nipples appeared and his hand gently brushed over them. He remembered teasing Changkyun to the point of no return and what it sounded like each time he whined and groaned from the pent up sexual tension. His mind flashed to how it felt when the younger member pushed him up against the door with his entire body and how good it felt when their lips_ finally _ met together in that heated, angry kiss. 

That image lingered in his mind as his other hand moved lower and lower, finally resting on his thigh. His cock twitched and he closed his eyes to remember every glorious detail of Changkyun’s naked body. 

He didn’t know how many minutes had passed until his hand rubbed gently over his cock, now hardening under the cotton pants he wore. It was hard to believe everything they did was real. The taste of Changkyun’s tongue in his mouth, the way it flicked over his skin, and across his chest. Changkyun sucked his cock so well too, making him cum only after minutes of concerted effort. 

Kihyun was just about to slide his hand in his boxers for much needed skin to skin contact when he heard a sudden noise outside his door. 

!*!*!

_ What is he doing? He can’t be.. Is he really? Fuck he looks so hot. _

Changkyun wanted to scream. He felt like a voyeur for standing outside Kihyun’s door, which was slightly ajar, and peered into the room. The taxi had dropped him off minutes ago and he was careful to be quiet in case Kihyun was sleeping. From what he was seeing now Kihyun was certainly _ not _ sleeping but definitely doing something _ else._

He recognized the same soft, breathy moans he learned all those weeks ago and could see Kihyun’s hand move from hip to hip, rubbing over his sweatpants. His shirt was entirely pulled up to his neck, showing off a flushed and pale chest under the harsh lights of his bedroom. Laid there on the bed Kihyun looked slim and gorgeous and completely unaware.

Changkyun watched his eyes flutter close and his chest rise with each teasing press of his hand. Kihyun rubbed over and over, biting his lower lip between his teeth. 

_ What is he picturing? Does he think about that night like I do? _

Just as Changkyun wondered what had Kihyun so worked up, Kihyun’s hand slowly moved and pulled at the drawstring on the pants and unraveled it. His blue boxers became visible and his fingertips grazed the top before sliding underneath, pressing skin to skin. 

Changkyun gasped out loud at the same time Kihyun let out a loud moan. He covered his mouth and took two quick steps back. He heard Kihyun pause, then heard the bed squeak as he readjusted himself on the mattress. 

Thinking quickly, Changkyun walked a few steps away to their living room and bumped himself into a side table. Kihyun came out of his room at the same time he growled, “Damn it!” 

His shirt appeared wrinkled and the strings on his pajama pants were hastily re-tied. The hard-on was hidden by carefully placed hands in front of his body. 

“Changkyun,” Kihyun breathed. His cheeks were slightly pink and glowing. “You’re home.” 

Changkyun rubbed at his hip and played along. “The schedule ended for the day.. So yeah.” 

“Oh! The meeting. Did it go well?” Kihyun asked in a high pitched voice. 

“Long,” Changkyun was careful to look anywhere but at Kihyun’s crotch. His heart slowly increased it’s pace, still processing what he just saw. He needed to consider his next move. “How are you?”

“I got another scan today,” he explained while both eyes roamed around the kitchen and living room. Kihyun noticed they were the only ones home. “My rib is much better but they still want me to rest more.” 

“You should, you need to be healthy.” 

“I feel fine now!” Kihyun argued. He stood in his doorway, awkwardly leaning against the wood trim. 

“You need to follow the doctor's orders,” Changkyun said strongly. He closed the gap between them with two sweeping steps. Dark brown eyes glazed over Kihyun’s face, checking his complexion and scanning for dark circles. “Have you been resting today?” 

Kihyun nodded quickly. “I did my stretches and rested lots after the scan. I’m going to start watching Black Mirror and go to bed soon.” 

“Cool. I need to go change,” Changkyun announced. He walked backwards and grabbed his small bag and laptop from the kitchen table where he left them. 

“Go ahead,” Kihyun shooed him away with his hand.

!*!*!

His heartbeat had finally returned to normal after watching Changkyun shuffle upstairs. He was sure he got caught but Changkyun gave nothing away. 

_ That was a very close call. _

Now it was clear that he was alone with Changkyun. Where were the other members? Could he continue what he started while Changkyun was in his room upstairs? They hadn’t talked about that night or much of anything since his injury. When he was resting the others were always at schedules or busy with their own things.

_ Does Changkyun think about it as much as I do? _

The question lingered in the space between them and Kihyun felt stupid for not knowing how to act around Changkyun because of it. It also didn’t help that more often than not he got a hard-on just thinking about Changkyun’s hard co..

“Hyung!” he heard loudly from the top of the stairs. 

Kihyun whirled around and saw Changkyun bound down them at warp speed. His outfit had changed from black jeans and a hoodie to baggy shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt. Clutched in his hand was his iPhone and an extra pillow. 

“What?” 

“I was thinking, instead of Black Mirror we should watch something with more action in it.” 

Kihyun needed a few seconds to process what he was saying. “Huh?”

“Train to Busan? Thor? V for Vendetta?” 

“What are you on about?” Kihyun’s brows furrowed, scrunching his forehead. 

“I’ll just pick.” Changkun pushed past him and went into his room without another word. He stood near Kihyun’s nightstand and righted all the pillows, fluffing them with his hands. 

“What are you doing?” Kihyun wondered, following behind him belatedly. He scratched his head and mused dark strands of hair. 

“It’s better if your back is more supported,” Changkyun said. “It’s what I read online.” 

“Thanks,” Kihyun murmured softly. “But what I mean is what are you doing in here?”

Changkyun pulled back Kihyun’s blankets. He gestured his hand for Kihyun to get in first. “Go, get comfortable and I’ll get you some water.” 

Kihyun nodded, a bit too stunned to do more, and watched Changkyun leave. He took a deep, steadying breath. It was only 30 seconds later when Changkyun returned with a full glass and set it carefully on the nightstand. He turned around to shut off the lights and closed Kihyun’s door. 

“The others will come home soon and we don’t want to let them ruin our movie,” Changkyun suggested confidently. He peeled the blanket back further and poked Kihyun’s belly. “Get in!” 

He obeyed the command and crawled towards the far side of the bed. “Why are you doing this?” Kihyun asked one final time. 

“You’ve been spending too much time alone so we’re hanging out.” Changkyun pulled the blankets over their bodies and settled into the remaining space on the bed. It was comfortable and warm. He smoothed the comforter over Kihyun’s stomach and chest carefully, worried about his injury. “Are you comfy? The pillows okay?” 

Despite his heart rate increasing, he felt fine. Confused and still horny, but fine. He carefully rested his hands over his lap and watched Changkyun scroll through Netflix. 

“You pick something,” Kihyun urged. 

Changkyun nodded. The backlight of the laptop illuminated his face and the shaggy, dark hair he didn’t style today. His white shirt looked loose at the neck and far too oversized which was just the way Kihyun knew he liked it. Both collarbones peeked out like they were there for the sole purpose of teasing him. He looked so damn good and Kihyun knew he was fucked. 

_ How am I supposed to lie here next to him when he looks like that? _

“I’m starting the new Thor, I haven’t seen this one yet,” Changkyun announced, hitting the play button. He set the device on his lap and adjusted it to angle towards Kihyun. They both sank back further into the pillows as the opening credits flashed on the screen. 

Kihyun felt like he was holding his breath. The last time they were alone together had been an entirely different situation, halfway across the world. What happened in hotel rooms _ stayed _ in hotel rooms. Now back at home in their own dorm the rules seemed different. Right? 

He held back a groan. 

_ I don’t want any rules. _

The movie picked up and Kihyun relaxed slowly but surely. The problem was as he relaxed his body melted further into Changkyun’s side. Soon enough there was no space between them. Kihyun indulged and let his head fall back onto his shoulder, resting there for as long as Changkyun would let him. 

!*!*!

Kihyun had finally relaxed and started paying attention to the movie. It was obvious his mind was elsewhere. Changkyun wondered if they were thinking about the same things. 

_ There’s really only one way to find out. _

His arm shifted and curled around Kihyun’s back, resting on his shoulder. He rubbed at the delicate skin in smooth circles to soothe him. Kihyun’s head flopped back and nestled into his shoulder for a long while. Together they lay in comfortable silence watching the action on the screen. 

Changkyun knew he’d need to make the first move. 

Unlike last time there was no boiling point. There was no teasing and more than obvious signals. No, he would have to make his intentions very clear and to the point. Lucky for him he’d caught Kihyun earlier and interrupted something that very likely left him flustered and wanting. 

While his hand caressed Kihyun’s soft skin, Changkyun slowly adjusted himself and curled his body so they almost faced each other. In a covert, slow move he pretended to stretch forward and wrapped his arm around Kihyun, his hand now resting on Kihyun’s hip. He heard Kihyun stop breathing then felt his shaking exhale in warm huffs against his neck. They stayed like that that, closely intertwined and eyes glued to the movie, until Changkyun noticed him grimace and shift. 

He pushed the laptop off of his legs and let it play on. “Are you uncomfortable, Kihyunssi?” 

Kihyun pulled himself up and off Changkyun, half sitting up. He grumbled something about his back and Changkyun immediately started readjusting. Sitting up completely he shifted his body towards the back of the bed where it met the wall and pushed up against the pillows. He pulled his legs in a v-shape and held onto Kihyun’s wrist to guide him to the middle of the bed. 

“Sit between my legs,” he encouraged. 

Slowly Kihyun slid across the sheets, pushing the blankets towards the bottom of the bed and sat with his back to Changkyun’s front. 

“Just like that, hyung,” Changkyun added. “Lean against me. You’ll feel more supported that way.” 

“Like this?” Kihyun asked, leaning slightly. 

“I’m not going to break, you know.” He placed his hands on Kihyun’s hips and pulled his body back so their hips were flush. From there Changkyun slid his hands gently up his sides and pulled Kihyun back, fully leaning on his chest.

“Okay,” Kihyun breathed and looked down at their new position. His body tensed slightly. 

Cocking his head to the side, Changkyun pressed strong fingertips against Kihyun’s jaw, urging him to lean on his shoulder and rest his head there. He saw their bodies completely aligned and connected. The next words just rolled off his tongue. “That’s perfect baby.”

The blankets and laptop lay at the far end of the bed, suddenly forgotten. Thor continued to play yet action that was far more appealing was just about to unfold off screen. 

Against his chest, Changkyun felt Kihyun’s heavy, laborious breaths. A crackle of energy emanated from the older member and bounded through the room, even through the dark. It was a heavy, electrifying sensation but not one that made him shy away. 

“Don’t be so nervous,” Changkyun crooned in Kihyun’s ear. His lips grazed the skin ever so slightly but enough to make Kihyun shiver in response. 

A heavy sigh and quick words followed. “I-I’m not, I’m really not,” the older member said unconvincingly. 

“You have no reason to be.” 

Kihyun’s chest collapsed hearing the sultry, low tone that Changkyun used. His hands gripped his shirt over his heart, bunching the fabric between his hands. 

It was right then that Changkyun took his chance, carefully placing his own hand atop Kihyun’s, curling around his fingers. “Just let me..”

He squeezed, reassuring Kihyun with his touch. Changkyun’s other hand grazed back and forth across the hem of his shirt, rubbing his tummy. Kihyun’s shirt slid up inch by inch with each calculated movement. Soon enough Changkyun’s entire hand splayed at the tender skin below his belly button. Every touch was teasing and tempting, heating Kihyun’s skin with light fingertips and the promise of more. He waited, holding his own breath for Kihyun’s response.

“_Changkyun_,” Kihyun groaned with fluttering lashes. He struggled to keep his eyes open as heat pooled in his belly and goosebumps spanned the surface of his skin. 

Changkyun boldy dipped his fingertips under the waistband of Kihyun’s grey sweatpants. “I saw you earlier,” he admitted into the quiet room. His fingers reached in and slid over Kihyun’s boxers palming his fully developed hard-on. “I almost lost my mind watching you.. seeing you do exactly this.” 

Kihyun could no longer hold it in and let out a hissing breath, then another. “Fuck, fuck Changkyun.” 

“Were you thinking about me?” he rasped. 

Shaking his head side to side, Kihyun bit his lip and refused to say a word. He couldn’t admit it first. Changkyun felt his entire reaction and paused, sliding his hands out from underneath the sweatpants. He re-traced his fingers across the bare skin of Kihyun’s tummy and moved further up his chest. Changkyun’s fingers slowly snaked around his neck where he gripped with a light hand.

Kihyun’s head immediately lolled back onto his shoulder. He felt the delicious pressure of Changkyun’s fingertips at his pulse. He grabbed at Changkyun’s thighs on either side of him. 

His heart beat wildly in his chest and the truth bubbled up to his lips, “I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

The fingers around his neck gently squeezed once before releasing and falling to the side. Kihyun blinked open dark eyes and whined from the lack of weight around his neck. 

“Thank god,” Changkyun crooned. “You liked that, baby?” 

The choking was something Kihyun didn’t even knew he’d like until he felt it. The weight from Changkyun’s hand, how it squeezed and pressed his skin. All control was lost and there was something so_ good _ about letting go. He didn’t understand it himself. 

Kihyun stuttered back, struggling to form the right words. “Anything you do I-I think I’ll li-like.” 

“Anything?” Swift fingers pulled up Kihyun’s shirt. Changkyun ran a finger over his nipple. 

Another tremble ran through him. “Anything,” Kihyun replied with a satisfied smile. 

Changkyun made sure he continued to support Kihyun’s entire weight. No matter how much Kihyun wanted this, he wasn’t about to hurt him any further. So he continued to tease, rolling the nub between soft fingers.

“Fuck..” Kihyun said after a minute. “It feels so good, Changkyunnie.” 

“Let me make you feel good, baby,” the younger member offered. 

“_Please_,” He said desperately. “I’ve been thinking about it all night.” 

Changkyun smirked and licked his lower lip. His fingers hadn’t stopped their teasing of Kihyun’s nipples. He flicked at them lightly and rubbed around the sensitive skin. Every so often he pinched and tugged, quickly soothing with caresses and lighter touches. Kihyun squirmed each time in response. 

“You can’t move like that or I’ll get in trouble with the doctor’s. Down,” he commanded. 

Kihyun immediately went pliant and folded back into his warm embrace. Sweat coated Changkyun’s front and Kihyun’s back, making it hard to stay in place. Broad, sweeping hands moved down Kihyun’s chest and settled at his hip bones. He carefully grabbed and pulled Kihyun back into an upright sitting position. Changkyun’s knees pulled up and he planted both feet on the mattress. Strong legs caged him in. Kihyun let himself be moved around like he was Changkyun’s personal plaything

_ He’s being so submissive. It’s fucking hot. _

“Are you going to keep still if I keep touching you?” he asked Kihyun, trailing his fingers away from his hips and pressed them even lower. The sweatpants he wore dipped when Changkyun’s fingers slid underneath. Kihyun’s breath caught in his throat yet he still managed to nod.

“Yes,” he moaned in anticipation. Kihyun repeated it again, “Please, Changkyun.” 

!*!*! 

For the third time that night there were hands near his hard cock, close enough to touch. He was desperate for it after being hard for the last hour. Changkyun’s interruption was just supposed to be a detour, yet now he lay panting and exposed on top of him. 

_ I’ll beg if I have to. _

Changkyun’s fingers swept in circles, pushing down his sweatpants with tantalizing slowness. Kihyun finally took matters into his own hands when he grabbed at the sides of the fabric and pushed them past his ankles and completely off. He needed Changkyun to know that he was in, _ all in_. 

The younger boy chuckled in his ear. “Someone’s eager,” he gave Kihyun a wicked smile. “Since you’ve been wanting this all night I won’t make you wait much longer.” 

Kihyun could’ve cried at those words. Anticipation and desire ran through him like blood and oxygen. He craved it, needed it, whatever Changkyun would give him. 

“Please, please,” he repeated the words like a litany. 

Two steady hands pushed down Kihyun’s boxers and his legs kicked them further down. His cock was hard and fully exposed. He sucked in a breath and waited patiently. 

“I’ll give you what you want, baby,” Changkyun carefully wrapped his fingers around his entire length and gave it one steady, hard stroke. 

_ Baby. Fuck, why does it sound so good when he calls me that? _

He curled into Changkyun’s hard chest and heard the pounding of his heart. In the same moment Changkyun’s fingers grazed the base of his cock and slid up to the tip and lightly squeezed. His hand fully wrapped around his thickness and begun moving at a slow, teasing pace. 

“Changkyun.. My top drawer.” Kihyun instructed after a few minutes. 

He paused, understanding what Kihyun meant. His left hand shot out and grabbed at the handle and pulled open the drawer. It was neat and organized, full of extra chargers and cords, but most importantly a large bottle of water based lube. Despite the bottle being half-empty Changkyun didn’t say a word while he turned it upside down. He poured the milky gel in his open palm then drizzled an extra bit on the tip of Kihyun’s cock. 

Seconds later he stroked again, harder this time, all the way from tip to base and back up again. At the top he swirled his thumb against his slit and Kihyun moaned loudly in his ear. 

“That’s right, baby, that’s right..” Changkyun praised him. 

Kihyun’s cheeks blossomed pink. His entire body felt warm and soft and oversensitive. “Feels.. so.. good..” he breathed heavily.

The grip of Changkyun’s hand switched from steady to slack and everything in between. They continued for several minutes, Kihyun writhing against Changkyun’s body with loud, pleading moans. He didn’t care if anyone heard. Pleasure warmed his entire body from head to toe. 

Changkyun slightly changed the pressure of his hand and flicked his wrist, twisting at the top. The movement rubbed against the head of Kihyun’s cock with the perfect amount of friction. The lube made a satisfying pop and all together it set Kihyun off, fisting his hands against the mattress and arching away from Changkyun’s body. 

The younger member paused, moving his hands to the side. 

Kihyun’s eyes flashed open and he groaned in frustration. “Changkyun, please.” 

Changkyun clicked his tongue inside his mouth. “You’re so needy, aren’t you?” 

He was filled with need and nodded immediately. “Touch me,” Kihyun mumbled. 

“You need to stay still.” Changkyun reminded him in a low, gravely voice. 

“I promise,” Kihyun begged again. 

In response, Changkyun’s lips attached to the side of his neck near the base of his throat. He kissed there sweetly before sucking hard with both lips. Kihyun felt the kiss like lightning, all the way down to his cock. His hips rolled up and off the bed only to be pushed back down by Changkyun’s strong hands. Those hands moved back to his cock and rubbed the additional pre-cum leaking from his slit. His thumb swept over his entire head, spreading it around.

_ I won’t last much longer. This feels too fucking good. _

Kihyun wrapped his fingers around Changkyun’s wrist as a warning. Breathy, satisfied moans fell past his lips each time Changkyun’s hand pumped up and down. His eyes rolled back, struggling to stay open. He forgot how good it was between them, how much he_liked _ when Changkyun took complete control. 

The build up was happening deliriously fast, so fast he couldn’t control it. 

Changkyun leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth. They kissed like that, needy and panting, when Kihyun felt long delicate fingers reach below and rub the remaining lube over his balls. He massaged the skin gently, rubbing his fingers around Kihyun’s sensitive flesh. Changkyun kneaded them for several minutes before moving his fingers between the creases of his thighs. There he teased and tickled the delicate folds skin. 

Kihyun panted when he felt Changkyun’s fingers roam even further, pressing gently around his hole and over the puckered skin. Beads of sweat pooled at the nape of his neck. They had not explored there or done anything yet, but Kihyun knew full well what he wanted. It was something he had dreamed about for the past few weeks. 

_ I want you to fuck me. _

He moaned loudly, gasping as Changkyun’s fingertips circled over his hole one more time. “Let’s..”

“We can’t,” Changkyun cut him off quickly. His fingers lightly caressed the sensitive skin to lessen the impact of his words. “Not until you’re fully healed, baby.” 

Kihyun leaned up for another kiss, locking his lips with Changkyun’s to seal in those words like a promise. They stayed like that, kissing back and forth with little sweeps of tongue until Kihyun felt tired and sagged back against his chest. Changkyun’s lips didn’t move too far as they kissed a line down Kihyun’s neck and across his shoulder.

“I really mean it.. I want you to fuck me,” Kihyun pouted his lips. 

Changkyun pulled away from Kihyun’s skin and both members locked eyes. “Should I show you how much _ I _ want it too?” he asked sharply. 

Kihyun nodded far too eagerly. “Yes,” he pleaded. 

“I’ll always give you what you want,” Changkyun drawled. His hands reached for the bottle of lube on the bed. “All you do is have to ask from now on. Will you do that for me Kihyunnie?” 

“Ye-yes,” he huffed out in two, uneven breaths. His heartbeat raced at the determined, heady look in Changkyun’s eyes. 

Changkyun gave him a crooked smile. “Then let’s make you cum.” 

Kihyun whimpered at the thought and felt his whole body tremble. Changkyun’s hands went back to their original positions. His left hand reached Kihyun’s exposed nipple, rubbing the pebbled skin and rolling the nub lightly between his fingers. His right hand, dominant and slick with lube, gripped around his aching cock and stroked with steady motions. 

The pace was quick and his hand was extra slick. 

_ Too good, too good, too good. _

Each breath was shallow as Kihyun’s belly warmed and the coil inside wound up tighter and tighter. His head lolled onto Changkyun’s shoulder and his eyes shuttered closed. The sensations all together were too much to handle. 

The pressure down low kept building, building, and soon threatened to burst. Kihyun’s body writhed and struggled to stay put. Changkyun moved his hand from his chest and slid across his body to the opposite hip, holding him down. 

“Stay,” he moaned in Kihyun’s ear. 

With a flick of his wrist, Changkyun continued stroking him with expert fingers and perfectly balanced pressure. His momentum built minute by minute. There was a quick change in Kihyun’s breathing and Changkyun knew he couldn’t stop now. 

“More, more,” Kihyun loudly begged, licking across his lower lip. His hands gripped at Changkyun’s thighs, moved across his own stomach, and trailed all over as the feeling built higher and higher. He settled his hands right above Changkyun’s knees, desperate for skin to skin contact. 

Changkyun’s stroking continued without pause. His hand, still slick with lube, rolled over the smooth, hard surface of his cock and gave him all he needed and more. Suddenly Kihyun’s pelvis raised off the bed and met Changkyun’s hand thrust for thrust. His legs shook with need. 

“I’m going to cum,” he ground out, eyes shuttering closed. 

“Come for me,” Changkyun crooned, stroking him through it. His grip tightened and he focused solely on Kihyun’s oversensitive head. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

It was just what Kihyun needed to finish. Cum spurted out the tip of his cock in thick, white streams. Changkyun slackened his hand slightly and aimed the cum on Kihyun’s tummy while the rest coated his hand. His fingers continued to pull him through until the end, even as Kihyun trembled with aftershocks from sensitivity. 

“Are you done, baby?” Changkyun asked, rubbing his cum-covered fingers on Kihyun’s hip, avoiding the sheet. 

Kihyun nodded softly against his shoulder, eyes still closed, while a smile crept up on his face.

The younger member leaned forward and disentangled his hands from Kihyun’s most sensitive places. He kissed the top of Kihyun’s cheek and nuzzled against his nose. “Good,” he replied. 

Changkyun reached for Kihyun’s nightstand and pulled out several tissues. He cleaned up his hands and used the rest to mop up the mess on Kihyun’s tummy and whatever lingered on his cock. Kihyun hissed at those touches.

“I’m almost done,” Changkyun promised. He wadded up the white tissue and very slowly pulled Kihyun into a sitting position. Changkyun’s body was covered in patches of stickiness and sweat as he crawled off the bed and went towards the trash can. He padded quietly back over to the bed and grabbed Kihyun by the hand. “C’mon, let’s wash up before you fall asleep.” 

He tugged Kihyun into the bathroom, not before peeking out his door to make sure the coast was clear. The older member was still blissed out and barely able to stand. Kihyun shuffled to the bathroom and sat on the top of the toilet seat. Changkyun took a washcloth and ran it under the sink, wetting it with warm water. He ran it over Kihyun first, gently rubbing over his cock and all over hips hips and thighs before running it across his chest and finally his hands. Kihyun smiled as Changkyun took care of him. Changkyun removed his shirt and ran another towel across his skin. 

“I feel so spacy,” Kihyun blinked slowly, staring at Changkyun’s shirtless, slim body. 

The younger boy paused and looked at him with a soft, caring expression. “That’s okay, Kihyunnie. You were pretty wound up. Don’t worry, okay?”

“I won’t worry if you’re with me.” Kihyun’s eyes sparkled. “But what about you?” 

He dragged his gaze from Changkyun’s bare chest to the hard-on visible in his baggy shorts. 

Changkyun looked down and shrugged. “I’ll be okay. When you’re all healed I’m going to make you return the favor.”

“I.. I think I’ll be better really soon,” Kihyun replied shyly. 

“Good,” Changkyun laughed. “Now back to your room.” 

Kihyun curled back up in bed after smoothing over his sheets. He stretched his body long then curled up like a cat. 

“Sit up please,” Changkyun stood over him and fixed the pillows. He grabbed the glass of water from the nightstand and put it up to Kihyun’s lips. “Drink,” he ordered.

Three small gulps later Kihyun pulled his lips away and laid back down. He pulled himself towards the edge of the bed and patted the empty space for Changkyun to rejoin him. The younger member did, pulling the blankets back up to their chests. He stayed curled into Kihyun’s neck and pressed his lips once, twice, then three times more for sweet, rewarding kisses. 

“You did well,” Both of Changkyun’s hands rubbed down Kihyun’s arms until they reached his hands. He slowed his movements and carefully laced their fingers together. “Are you feeling okay?” 

The shy smile on Kihyun’s face said it all. “It was much more fun than doing it by myself..” 

Changkyun watched him curl into the pillow and hid his face. “Just wait until next time,” he promised. 

“Why did you come home early?” Kihyun wondered. He rubbed his thumb over Changkyun’s fingers as he spoke. “I’m sure everyone’s out eating or doing something fun.” 

“Mhmm,” Changkyun mumbled. His lips set in a thin, straight line. 

“You’re not going to tell me then? C’mon Changkyunnie,” Kihyun pouted. They looked each other in the eyes for what felt like a very long time. 

Changkyun sighed, knowing he had to tell him the truth. “I came home because I was worried about you, okay?”

“I knew it!” Kihyun pressed his lips together and tried not to smirk. Even then he looked smug. "Of course you missed me." 

Changkyun lightly smacked the side of his head with his free hand. Kihyun immediately whined and groaned in pain. His fingers fell slack and out of Changkyun’s grip. 

The younger member reacted instantly. “Shit! Sorry! Hyung, are you okay?” 

The grimace was too hard to keep up and Kihyun eventually burst out in laughter. It echoed through his bedroom and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning. 

“You little..” Changkyun narrowed his eyes and let out the breath he was holding. “You’ll pay for that, you know.” 

Kihyun cuddled into his side and nestled his head onto his chest. "No I won't," he said confidently. "I'm your _baby_." 

Changkyun's eyes went wide. "Kihyun.." 

“Why don’t you turn off the lamp? I’m ready for bed now," Kihyun said with a yawn. 

“What makes you think I’m still staying?” Changkyun replied. “I don’t have to listen to you.” 

Kihyun sighed. Both eyes raised to meet Changkyun’s intense gaze. “You can act all tough and leave or you can snuggle and we can fall asleep together.” 

“You’re so annoying with these ultimatums.” Changkyun muttered, yet shuffled further down the bed and adjusted the blankets so Kihyun was fully covered. He reached over and clicked off the lamp. They shared the soft pillow Kihyun usually slept on and it smelled just him. He nuzzled into it and let his eyes flutter closed. 

Within seconds Kihyun curled into his side and wrapped an arm loosely around his waist. Warm breaths puffed against Changkyun’s chest and their hearts slowly beat in sync. It was soft, so soft that Changkyun barely heard it, but Kihyun said four final words before they drifted off to sleep.

“I love you too.” 


End file.
